The invention concerns a steering column switch with a housing, in which at least one operating lever is slewably and/or displaceably retained.
Steering column units of this type are customarily used in autmotive vehicles for operation or activation of light, window wiper, turn signal and similar.
The to be controlled functions, such as for example additional rear window wiper, interval circuits etc. depend upon type of vehicle and equipment. Since the consumer, for reasons of operating ease, cannot be expected to put up with idle switching positions, the steering column switching units had to be adapted to the respectively existing operating scope. This individual adjustment was done, for example, by means of exchange of contacts, flat pieces, etc. and thus required different construction of the major component of the steering column switching unit.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of creating a reasonably priced steering column switch unit, which comprises a multitude of functional- and application possibilities and, concurrently, offers high user convenience.